


Standing Up

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's good at something it's standing always up whatever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #16: Resurrection

Claire took a look at that day's post and the sight of one letter enlightened her. Its sender was the accountant of her new company and the content was the previous quarter year's financial report. It was now or never.

When her husband had walked out on her a year earlier she hadn't panicked. Although she had had no job, only a six year old daughter to raise, she had been rather angry.

So six months later she had founded a catering company. She now looked at the report. It said a 12 percent profit in it. She felt satisfied.


End file.
